madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Made in Abyss Chapter 050
'The Cradle of Greed '''is the fiftieth chapter of the ''Made in Abyss manga series. Synopsis Belaf, Vueko, and Wazukyan discuss on what to do since their "Mockwater" appears to be infected or to be some unknown creature of the Abyss. They decide to continue using it anyways as a stopgap from dying of thirst. Wazukyan inquires the Interference Units on a stone found by the scavenging team which is revealed to be an Artifact called the Cradle of Greed. The Artifact is said to be able to grant the user's deepst wish when touched if the mind of the holder is not "messy or complex," as it tends to be the case with mature humans, and that the fate of the scavenging team was due to the state of their minds. They also mention that "immature" humans have a higher chance of getting their wish granted, due to their minds having less complex of messy thoughts. After Vueko sees Irumyuui is still suffering from the effects of the water, she requests to use the Cradle of Greed to try and save her. The Interference Units say that there is a high chance that giving the Artifact to Irumyuui will grant her wish and Wazukyan allows Vueko to use the Artifact on Irumyuui , also beliving this will bring them salvation. The day after Irumyuui was given the Artifact she is all better and doesn't feel any pain, but the artifact had fused with her body, being implanted in her chest and she was still disfigured from the illness caused by the water. As time progressed she became more and more ''transformed ''as she became what she wished to be. Because most of the members of Ganja were either dead or dying the Interference Units attempted to gather water from sources up higher in the Abyss, which bore no fruits as non of the water was drinkable and contaminated the barrels and made them unusable. One day Irumyuui gave birth to a creature with a similar appearance to a Neritantan of Meinya; the next day it died due to it not having organs to digest food. She then proceeded to give birth to more and more of these "children," which all promptly died of starvation, which caused Irumyuui a great deal of grief and Vueko tried to comfort her. Later on, Vueko also fell ill and stopped being able to look after and comfort Irumyuui. Then Wazukyan fed Vueko something she described to taste delicious with a scent of fat. Uppon awakening, Vueko was healed. Seemingly, she has a bad feeling about what Wazukyan gave her to eat and uppon questioning him he reveales the others had been healed aswell, saying "That kid saved us all." Character Appearances * Belaf * Irumyuui * Vueko * Wazukyan Bestiary Indexing * Irumyuui’s children * Mockwater Trivia * It is here that it is learned that "Round artifacts are shaped of wishes. From wispy ones to powerful ones." Gallery MeinyaOrNeritantan.PNG Vueko calling out to Irumyuui.PNG Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Spoiler Category:Volume 8 Chapters